Delia, queen of fire-type Pokemon
by OneeyedHunter96
Summary: Delia be kidnappad by Entei and with the help of a scepter she become the Queen over fire-type Pokemon and she devlope a romantic feelings for Entei, the question is does he repay these feelings for her? Read to find out. This story is rated M for a reason if you underaged you're not allowed to read this.
**Greetings reader, OneeyedHunter96 here with a new story a one shot actually and it's going to be a Pokémon one shot and it's going to be a Delia and Entei shipping story or Parentshipping as I have heard it's called. I have been looking for this kind of stories but never find any just one and as they say if you want something done do it yourself so now I'm doing it making my own Delia and Entei love story. This story contain lemon, so if you're under eightteen you can't read this. Sorry if my English is bad and I don't own Pokémon or the characters in it just this story. With nothing more to say let's the story begins**

* * *

Delia, queen of the fire-type Pokémon

It was a bright sunny day in Pallet town and an excellent time to take care of the garden thought Pokémon champion trainer Ash Ketchum's mom, Delia Ketchum a beautiful woman with beautiful mahogany long hair, amber colored eyes, nice pair of hips, nice slender long legs, a round ass, creamy skin, beautiful face and a nice pair breast, she was wearing her usually outfit, yellow and pink shirt, dark blue skirt, a light blue scrunchie and white shoes, she was also wearing her straw hat and a green pair of garden gloves. She started to watering some tomatoes then worked on the other vegetables she had in her garden and it was a little bit hard work and she really would need her psychic Pokémon Mr. Mime help but she had send him to help pro. Oak at the Pokémon lab so she had to do all the work by herself and she didn't complain about it, actually it was fun and she didn't had anything better to do but sometimes she wished she could see some other Pokémon than these she see in Pallet town and experience adventures just like her son who now was adventuring with his Pikachu in Unova region. Unknown for Delia she didn't know what was headed for her as she just breathes this moment.

Meanwhile somewhere far away from Pallet town in a mountain walked the legendary Pokémon Entei out of the entrance from a cave, he started rushing out of the entrance, down the path toward Pallet town. He was on a mission to find a suitable female Pokémon or human to bring back to the mountain and he thought a great start would be searching in Pallet town for someone. He follow a path that lead straight to Delia Ketchum's house and when he come to the house and spotted her behind some bushes he was liked spelled by her appearance like she was a goddess of beauty, he was certain that she was that female he was searching for and he needed to bring her back to the mountain now.

While gardening Delia felt a suddenly cool breeze was blowing and it blew her straw-hat off of her head and when she was about to pick it up near some bushes, she was face to face with Entei and she didn't know if this was the same on she encounter in Greenfield or if this was another so she slowly walked backward, picked up her straw-hat and tried to turn around but it was something in Entei's eyes that made her to continue starring in them. Entei watched the whole time Delia walked back and kept starring in her eyes and saw a little bit fear in them and know he scarred her and needed her to know he wasn't going to hurt her

 _"Please don't be scarred. I mean you know harm."_ Entei said using telepathy. Delia didn't know why but she stopped walking backwards and stayed. She saw in Entei's eyes he meant no harm and know it was safe to stand still

"Why are you here?" She asked him

 _"I have come to find someone like you."_ Entei said and started using his hypnotic attack on her and Delia started to feel safer around him

" _What is your name, my dear?_ " Entei asked her

"My name is Delia." She said calm to Entei and stared to fell more of Entei's hypnotic attack and felt a bit drowsy

 _"Come now Delia. Your people are waiting for you."_ Entei said. Delia gasped and dropped her straw-hat and was fully affected by Entei's hypnotic attack

"Take me to them. Take me… to my…subjects." Delia said in a hypnotic trance. Suddenly Delia's eyes become dull. Entei put her in deep sleep and just when she was about to drop Entei took steps forward, caught her on his back and rushes off with her to the mountain.

Meanwhile back at Pro. Oak's lab, Pro. Oak was on the video phone about to call Delia, while his assistant Tracey was outside feeding the other Pokémon, Pro. Oak waited for her to answer the phone

 _That's strange; I wonder where she is_ Pro. Oak asked himself, Pro. Oak was started to get worried, he called a neighbor to check on her and about an hour later the neighbor returned and told him she wasn't home.

Meanwhile Entei had made it to the cave underneath the mountain far from Pallet town, he went inside the cave and inside the cave was other fire-type Pokémon in it and they all saw Entei arriving. Entei started approaching the middle of the cave and in the middle was a long red carpet that reached from a stage of stairs to a throne. He slowly lifted Delia off his back and placed her in front of the beginning of the stairs. Delia had snapped out of her hypnotic trance

"Oh where I am? How did I get in here?" Delia asked herself. A Magmar steeped forward to her and was holding a pillow, on the pillow was a golden scepter and on top the golden scepter was a beautiful ruby on it. Magmar presented the scepter to Delia

"Is that for me?" She asked the Magmar and it nodded its head.

"What a beautiful scepter" Delia said to herself as she took the scepter from the pillow. Delia looked at the golden scepter; she saw her face shining in the beautiful ruby. Suddenly the beautiful ruby started to glow and there was a flash of light and Delia's eyes become dull, her hair was down, she was wearing a beautiful red glittering dress that hugged her curves, pushed up her breasts, showed her back and showed her left leg with a light red flowing cape and beautiful red high-heel shoes on her feet. She started walking the stairs and sat down on the throne

 _"Long live Delia, queen of the fire-type Pokémon"_ Entei said, bowed and soon did the other fire-type Pokémon in the cave cheered for their queen and bowed for her. Delia looked down from her throne on her subjects that was bowing for her and smiled a gently smile to them

"Rise." Delia said to all of them and they all started to rise from the cave floor and all looked at their queen ready to do any order their queen told them to do

"My loyal subjects, I'm happy to be there I belong with my people, ready to bring a brighter future for all fire-type Pokémon in the whole world and as my first order as your queen I will that all of my strongest fire-type Pokémon to search for evil humans who owns or have captured fire-type Pokémon that treat them badly to bring them here so I can punish the humans and give back the owned or captured fire-type Pokémon their freedom!" Delia said determent and all the fire-type Pokémon cheered for their queen, Delia then stepped down from the throne with her golden scepter in her right hand when she walked forward to a Quilava and her Cyndaquil child, she bent down in front of the Cyndaquil and petted the Cyndaquil on the head with her left hand

"My second order as queen is to give all the fire-type Pokémon children a safe place to grow up with no fear that being captured by a human or being away from his or her family and to grow up stronger and start their own families that they can love and protect." Delia said kindly and kissed the Cyndaquil's head which made some of the fire-type Pokémon to cheer for her while some started to cry tears of joy for her. Then she rise, looked around the cave and was a little disappointed that the cave looked more to be a home for rock-type Pokémon instead for fire-type Pokémon

"My third order as queen it's to transform this cave and the whole mountain into a volcano which will be a much better home for us instead for rock-type Pokémon." All looked at their queen and all wonder how she wanted her volcano to be but some was afraid to ask then a Charmeleon steeped forward and raised his left arm so Delia could see

"Yes?" She asked kindly to the Charmeleon. After she had looked in the ruby and that flash of light made her queen she was able to hear Pokémon talk, her body was able to be in contact with fire, lava and magma and she was able to use fire-type moves

"Your majesty, how do you want your volcano to look like?" The Charmeleon asked her polite

"Well, I want my own room there I can be alone and I want it to be decorate for a human but everything must be in fire theme, a medieval queen size bed with fire theme, a lava bath tub, a mirror stand with fire theme, some fire lanterns and my door will I that lava floats down. How the rest of the volcano should look like is up to you since this is much your home as it is my." Delia said to them which earned her big applauses. Then she looked at Entei who had stand there, listen to her the whole time and looked at her and Delia looked in Entei's eyes and he in hers when Delia smiled and started to walk back up to the throne but turned around

"And as my last order for today is I hereby make Entei my commander over the strongest fire-type Pokémon we have because he is the one who brought me back to my people and if someone want me anything when I'm busy talk to Entei first." Delia said to them and when nobody looked at Delia except Entei who was surprised to be made commander by Delia, he saw her wink at him which made him blush and made his white plate that resembles a handlebar mustache to turn light pink and showed a shy smile on his face and walked to the strongest of the fire-type Pokémon in the mountain who all said good bye to their families.

The seven strongest fire-type Pokémon in the mountain consist of a Charizard, an Arcanine, a shiny Magmortar, a Typhlosion, a Blaziken, a Camerupt and an Infernape. Entei walked to them and roared to them to be ready to search for humans with fire-type Pokémon and bring them to their queen, when Entei and the seven strongest fire-type Pokémon in the mountain walked out from cave in the mountain and rushed forward to find humans with fire-type Pokémon to their queen to punish and give back freedom to their captured fire-type friends.

After seeing Entei and the seven strongest fire-types Pokémon in the mountain leave sat Delia on her throne and started to think about Entei, the legendary fire-type Pokémon and part of the legendary beasts trio. Ever since she got into the mountain and received her scepter she had started to have feelings for the volcano Pokémon. She didn't knew what was that in Entei that made her have these feeling, he is a massive brown lion-like creature with a long, thick mane covering his neck, he has gray plates surrounding the cape that makes it looks as if smoke is coming out of a crater on his back, he has white paws and black cuff-like bands on his legs, he has a red face with red eyes and a white plate that resembles a handlebar moustache on his face and a three-pointer yellow crest on his forehead resemble a _kabuto_ , a samurai helmet. After Delia had described how Entei looked she started to blush romantically then she started to think how Entei is

 _Entei is exactly how you want a male to be, he is nice to others, show respect to them with families, he is one hundred percent loyal and he is also very handsome_ Delia thought for herself and started to daydream about him.

While most of the fire-type Pokémon in the mountain started to fix lava and magma deep down in the mountain to make it to a volcano and while the rest was either playing or napping. A Torchic and her older Combusken sister were playing chase close to the throne and when they passed it they heard their queen sigh, both looked at each other then at their queen who seemed to be in her own thoughts

"What do you think is wrong with the queen, big sister?" Asked Torchic her sister

"I don't know. Maybe she doesn't fell well." Said Combusken to her little sister

"Should we ask her?" Asked Torchic

"I think we should." Said Combusken, then started to walk the stairs up to the throne with her sister right behind her, as they come up to the throne they saw their queen smiling with her eyes close

"Is she asleep?" Asked Torchic

"I don't think so. She seems to be thinking about something." Said Combusken to her curious little sister

"About what?" Asked Torchic to her more mature big sister

"I'm thinking about Entei." Said Delia calm who had listen on their conversation, which surprised the younglings

"I'm terribly sorry, your majesty. We didn't mean to disturb you. We were just heading back down." Said Combusken bowing in front of her queen

"Its okay, my child. There is nothing wrong being curious." Said Delia calm, got down on her knees, helped Combusken up on her feet and smiled friendly to her

"Why were you thinking about Entei, your majesty?" Torchic asked Delia. Her sister looked at her smiling and shakes her head

"Please excuse my sister, your majesty. She is curious about everything and about everyone, sometimes it's hard to answer all her questions she have." Combusken said to Delia

"I understand my child." Delia said to Combusken then she kneel down to Torchic, pick her up then she rise from the floor, walk to the throne, sit on it and let Torchic sit on her lap

"The reason I'm thinking about Entei, my child is because I think he will be the perfect king over all fire-type Pokémon." Delia said while stroking Torchic's head. Torchic just smiled thinking it was something good but her more mature sister had her clawed hands close to her mouth and had glittery eyes when she heard that

"Congratulates, Queen Delia, Entei will be a perfect king for you." Combusken squeal and hugged Delia carful to not squeezing her little sister and Delia hugged her back also carful to not squeezing Torchic

"Thank you my child but let this be our little secret, promise you will not tell anyone else about this. Promise?" Delia asked Combusken and Torchic when she and Combusken pull off their hug and Delia was holding Combusken's clawed hands

"Can we at least tell our mom and dad?" Torchic asked curious smiling at Delia who smiled back to Torchic

"Alright you can tell your parents but no others okay?" Delia asked them and both nodded their heads, Delia when carefully put Torchic down to the ground then Torchic and Combusken walk down, wave good bye to Delia who wave back and sit on her throne waiting for Entei and the strongest fire-type Pokémon to return and she didn't had to wait too long, after waiting in two minutes Entei and the seven strongest fire-type Pokémon entered the mountain with three young trainers, two boys and a girl, all of them looked scared after been taken by the seven wild fire-type Pokémon and the legendary Pokémon Entei, he led the three trainers to the staircase to the throne and they all saw a woman sitting in a throne and they didn't knew if they should be terrified or relived to see her

" _We have brought you these three humans who all have captured fire-type Pokémon in some devices, your majesty."_ Entei said bowing to Delia

"Thank you Entei. You seven can go to your families now, I'm sure they will be happy to see you again but you Entei have to stay here and help me find a suitable punishment to these three humans." Delia said calm to them and all the seven strongest fire-type Pokémon bowed to their queen and went to their families who all were happy to see them back from the mission Delia gave them. Delia signaled her finger at Entei to come to her and he climbed the stairs to the throne and stood beside Delia on her left side of the throne, Delia smiled a flirty smile at him which made him blush then turned her face to the three trainers and looked serious in the face

"Do you three know why you all are here?" Delia said determent to them

"No miss." Said the girl trainer frighten to Delia

" _Her name is Queen Delia. Queen of the fire-type Pokémon, queen of this mountain soon to be a volcano and the judge of all humans with captured fire-type Pokémon to punish them. Including you."_ Entei said determent to them and looked angry at them for not showing any respect or manners to his queen, he felt a rage inside him that needed to unleash it on them and he was about to use a fire-type move but felt a gentle hand stroke his left chin and turned his head to see Delia smiling at him and continue stroking his left chin with her left hand while holding her scepter in her right

"Calm down Entei, first I have to knew if they are treating their Pokémon badly then I can punish them otherwise I just erase their memories to have ever sat their foot here and we continue with the search until we have find every last evil Pokémon trainers who treat fire-type Pokémon bad and punish them. After all I can sense there are some good Pokémon trainers out there who treat fire-type Pokémon as equals as I do with you and all the others in this mountain." Delia whispering softly to Entei who just nodded his head

"Sorry, your majesty but we didn't know there was a queen of all fire-type Pokémon. If we had knew we wouldn't had taken a Charmander as a starter Pokémon and captured the other ones." One of the boys said scared

"We promise, your majesty that we have done nothing wrong to our Pokémon or others, we have taken care of them as a good Pokémon trainer should do." The girl said to Delia who smiled friendly at them

"I knew you haven't done anything wrong to your Pokémon. I can sense that you are those who treat your Pokémon as equals, that is why I'm going to erase your memory to have come to this place and teleport you back to their you were and you will not remember this thing have ever happen." Delia said calm to them and they smiled and bowed to her then Delia pointed her scepter at them then the ruby started to glow and a circle of light surrounded the three trainers when the light faded they were gone. Delia looked at Entei who had his eyes closed and he looked ashamed with himself to have brought three good trainers to his queen and wanted to punish them for just owing fire-type Pokémon

" _Forgive me, my queen. I have failed you to bring you evil Pokémon trainers to be punished. I don't deserve the title as commander, your majesty. You have to give it to someone more worthy than me."_ Entei said about leave but felt a hand touch his cheek and turned to see Delia looking friendly at him

"Anyone could have failed Entei but not everyone can admit it and ask for someone else to take his place. That take someone who is worthy to be my commander and I couldn't be happier than to have you as my commander Entei." Delia said softly while stoking Entei's left chin which made him blush then Delia stopped stroking his chin and gave him a kiss instead which made his eyes wide open and blush even more. Delia just smiled at him and sat nicely on the throne with her legs crossed and showed her slender shaved left leg to Entei who just had laid down on the ground next to her and had hard to not look at her leg which seemed to make him sweat so he closed his eyes hoping he would get his thought about making Delia his mate would be gone the next day. If he only had knew what was going to happen to this mountain which slowly but safely started to become a volcano.

 _Eight months later_

Up atop on a cliff on the volcano far away from Pallet town stood the legendary fire-type Pokémon Entei and watched below the land around the volcano and could only feel proud that this land had been gifted by Queen Delia to have a volcano and a queen who ruled it. He took one more look at the land below then he enter the volcano and meet some of the volcano's people, among them was one of the seven strongest fire-type Pokémon, Charizard who was playing with his son while his wife was relaxing in a lava pool with their daughter

" _Good morning, Charizard. Having a fun time spending with your family?"_ Entei asked kindly to Charizard

"Good morning too, Entei. Yes, it feels good to be back with the family after coming back with another cruel fire-type Pokémon trainer here, who the queen is going to punish. If you ask me he should take a dip in a lava pool." Charizard said smiling

" _I agree with you there but it's our queen who decide which punishment they all should have and they all get to work in the mimes with the extremely heat down there and dig jewelry to her so she then can make nice necklace or rings to everyone as gifts."_ Entei said calm then headed to the throne room to see a man around thirty talking Delia who looked at him with disgust while he looked at her smiling

"Take him to the mimes before he say one more of his dirty complements." Delia said to a Slugma and a shiny Torkoal who pushed the man to the lower levels in the volcano

"All I said was that you are a hot babe. That is a good complement." Said the man trying to flirt with Delia but she just sighed, closed her eyes, put her left hand on her head and felt she was about to get a headache for have been talking to another cruel trainer with fire-type Pokémon and gave the Pokémon their freedom, she was so focus on her pounding head that she didn't notice Entei enter the throne room

" _Your majesty, are you about have another headache for talking to these cruel humans?"_ Entei asked Delia caring. Delia opened her eyes to see the handsome Entei she was always seeing, thinking about, dreamt about and talked to, standing there and as usual was wondering about her well-being. She smiled at him and felt that the pounding feeling in her head was leaving

"I did, but not anymore than you come in." Delia said seductive. For all fire-type Pokémon in mountain even Entei know that Delia had a thing for him but he couldn't think a way to say no to her since she always made his heart beet faster than it usual did, sweat a lot and made him feel turned on by her but he always reminded himself that she was his queen and he was one of her loyal subjects and that never could be together. Delia knew what Entei felt about her and it made her love him anymore but she also knew he thought himself as one of her loyal subjects and should never be a suitable mate to her but she had a plan to change that thought of his and she had been planning this for six months after she had become queen and then some strange people came to the mountain and one of them had the nerve to call her mom, it was a young boy with a Pikachu and some others with him among them some old guy in a lab coat and all of them said her name was Delia Ketchum and they tried to take her with them but Entei and the other fire-type Pokémon wouldn't allow it and after some fighting Delia used her scepter to erase the intruders memory about her and this place and let them live their lives as they were before. She knew that her plan wouldn't fail and she just had to play as good as she could if she wanted this to work

"Entei, I think I'm going to bed now I feel a bit dizzy." Delia said, stepped of the throne and was about to walk down the stairs but made it look as she was about to fall then Entei rushed forward and caught her on his back

" _Are you sure you're feeling well, your majesty?"_ Entei asked concern to her

"I don't know. I'm feeling like I can't walk to my chamber. Entei, you wouldn't mind take me there would you?" Delia asked softly to Entei hopping he would say yes otherwise she had to come up with another plan to make Entei follow her up to her chamber and join her in her queen sized bed

" _No. Not at all, your majesty."_ Entei said while going down on all four so Delia could climb up on his back then he rise from the floor and start to run with Delia on his back to Delia's bedroom and runned higher up in the volcano till he was in front of a wall that lava was falling down from it. Entei entered it and came inside a room with a queen sized bed, a dresser, a table with jewelry on, a small lava pool and a big body mirror and everything was in fire theme. Entei walked to the queen sized bed and Delia slowly crawled off Entei's back and on the beds left side

"Thanks Entei. It was very nice of you to escort me to my bedroom. I think I know exactly how to thank you." Delia said seductive and was about to kiss Entei on his left cheek but he backed away from her

" _Thanks, but no thanks, your majesty. Serving you is the best reward anyone can get."_ Entei said and turned around to the lava door to leave Delia alone in her room so she could rest but stopped when he heard sobbing; he turned around to the bed and saw that Delia was crying

" _Your majesty, is everything okay?"_ Entei asked concern

"Of course everything is okay. Why wouldn't it be okay?" Delia said angry, turned her head away from Entei and wiped her tears away

" _Then why are you crying, your majesty?"_ Entei asked her and walked to her but she moved to the other side of the bed not looking at Entei

"Because you aren't accepting my love that I'm willing to give to you, Entei. That is why I'm crying." Delia said, started to cry again and buried her face in her hands. Entei looked at his sad queen and felt guilt in his heart for making her sad

" _It's not like that, your majesty. I do share the same feeling for you but I can never be worthy to be your mate, your majesty. I'm just your commander."_ Entei said sincerely

"But I don't care what rank you have, I love you for the way you are. You're kind, loyal, protective, strong, caring and handsome. That is everything I seek in a mate, Entei and you have all of it." Delia said while wiping her tears away, turned her head to face Entei and smiled a gentle smile at him which made him blush and smile shyly

" _Your majesty, knows how to give someone compliments. She is after all a smart, beautiful, fair, motherly, selfless and giving queen, who anyone should be honored to serve and protect."_ Entei said sincerely to his queen who looked at him with glittery eyes and smiled at him then she crawled down from the bed, walked sexually to him, bend down on her knees, put her hands on his face and then she did something that caught him off guard, she kissed him on the lips. Entei become wide eyed, he blushed and tried to back away from the kiss he was receiving from Delia but something inside him told him to let it keep going and soon he slowly closed his eyes and kissed Delia back. After three minutes they pulled off from the kiss, panted and looked in each other's eyes and saw love in them then Delia crawled back up in the queen sized bed, lied down on her left side and signaled Entei with her finger to join her in the bed and Entei didn't needed to be told twice. He jumped up on the bed next to Delia and when they were face to face, Entei moved his left front paw up to Delia's dress and was about to take it off her

 **Warning: Lemon alert everyone, now is it going to be human x Pokémon lemon here. Those of you who are under 16 or those of you who against this kind of lemon shall then proceed farther down on this story until you see this bold text appear again.**

"Wait, Entei." Delia said stopping his paw to do anything on her dress

" _What is it, your majesty?"_ Entei asked concern and moved his paw away from Delia's dress

"I don't want to ruin this dress. Let me take it off then we can continue." Delia said seductive to him, crawled down from the bed and started to take off her cape then the dress showing she was wearing a red bra and panties which seemed to only aroused Entei

" _You look even more beautiful, my queen."_ Entei said to Delia who just took off her high heels and started to crawl up on the bed again

"Call me Delia then we do this Entei. I want to hear my name come out those lips of yours, especially then you are moaning." Delia said seductive and crawled to Entei's face and kissed him on the lips and smiled then he returned the kiss. Delia then put her hands around Entei's neck and used her tongue to gain entrance inside Entei's mouth, at first was Entei surprised by the action Delia did but eventually allowed Delia's tongue to gain entrance and soon was both French kissing and closed their eyes and while they were doing that so started Delia to take off her bra and panties, which she tossed down on the floor. After kissing in four minutes so started they to pull off from the kiss to catch their breath and while they did so started Delia to take a position under Entei and when she reached her destination she was rewarded by the sight of Entei's barbed dick and with no second thoughts so launched Delia her lips around the dick which caught Entei with surprise. Delia first licked around the tip on it when started to take as much as she could of it inside her mouth and started to suck and lick it and while Delia was giving Entei a blowjob so started Entei to lick with his rough tongue around Delia's already wet pussy which he received moans from Delia with his dick inside her mouth. They both continue doing this in fifteen minutes and when Delia couldn't hold it inside her any longer she released her love juice all over Entei's face which he gladly licked clean. Feeling that Entei deserved something more before the real thing was going to happen so, she takes her breasts and wraps them around the shaft of his dick which caught Entei with surprised that his eyes become wide eyed and before he knew it so started Delia to slowly drool on the head, lubricating it enough for her to move her breasts

" _Your… majesty… what are… you doing?"_ Entei asked while grunting like an animal in heat

"Just thought you wanted to feel my breasts around your dick, before the main course." Delia said while giggling a little bit and continue move her breasts around Entei's dick while he was panting. Entei lays on his back on the queen size bed, taking Delia with him with her breasts still moving around his dick and has his eyes closed, enjoying the movement as much as he can. Delia moves her mouth around the head of his rod and gently licks it as she moves her tits up and down along his shaft. Delia begins to get into it, as her pussy begins to moisten with every movement her breasts makes rubbing against his dick. Her nipples are even starting to get hard. Her eyes are closed as she continues in her motion, making his manhood slicker for entry. After a moment, she looks behind her and sees Entei trembling, ready to blow his load. That's when she stops and crawl of Entei and position herself in doggy style right in front of him, Entei starts to sweat by seeing Delia's moistened pussy and the smell from her womanhood made it hard for him to keep his natural instincts in check

"Do you expect a invitation or do you want me to come closer to you?" Delia asked him with a seductive smile on her face. Without warning Entei entered Delia and it was easy for him to shove his dick inside her thanks to Delia's already wet pussy. Delia starts to slowly grind on his dick and Entei quickly follows the rhythm and joins in. While they do that so bring Entei his head close to Delia's neck and lick it a bit

"Oh Entei." Delia said while moaning

" _Delia. I love you with all my heart. Please let me mark you as my mate."_ Entei said to her while grunting

"Do it Entei. Mark me with your hellish fire that I'm your mate and no else can have me" Delia said while moaning and before she knew it, she felt pain on her neck not from the fire from Entei's Fire fang but from his sharp teeth that was penetrating her skin

" _Delia? Am I hurting you? Should I stop?"_ Entei asked her worried

"No I'm fine. Continue my love." Delia said and after saying that so did Entei let go off Delia's neck and licked on the teeth markings that was on her neck. Entei continue to thrust inside her by pulling out and shove it back in Delia and he continue to do that in minutes. Delia begins to feel herself approaching her climax and Entei feels himself ready to blow his load

" _Delia… I'm going… to cum."_ Entei said not able to hold it inside much longer

"Me too. Fill me with your seeds." Delia said and her pussy tightened around Entei's dick and she gushed out her love juice. Entei quickly followed with his own ejection inside Delia. Delia felt Entei's seeds entering her and it was just as she had heard it was, it was small, steady warm flow that entered her.

After two minutes so pulled Entei out from Delia's pussy, crawled down from the bed and was about to leave the room

 **Lemon end**

"Entei?" Came the voice from a tired and satisfied Delia

" _Yes, your majesty?"_ Entei said to her

"Thank you. For finally take me as your mate." Delia said and put the sheets on, ready to go to bed and sleep

" _Your welcome, your majesty."_ Entei said and smiled inside for finally taken the woman he love as his mate but little did he know what was going to happen a bit farther in the future

 _Two months later_

Delia had resembled all the fire-type Pokémon inside the volcano for important news. Delia sat on the throne, dressed in that beautiful red glittery dress with the light red flowing cape and the beautiful red high-heel shoes, she was also wearing red elbow gloves and a crown with rubies on and laying beside her was Entei also curios what news the queen of fire-type Pokémon had to tell

"My people. I have two important news to tell you. My first one is that Entei and I are mates and so, he is the now king of all fire-type Pokémon. Listen to all he has to say as you have to me." Delia said and all fire-type Pokémon cheered for finally have a king in the volcano

"And my second. Is one that I think not even Entei know about." Delia said and rise up from the throne and showed everyone including Entei, that her belly was a bit large

"I'm two months pregnant with Entei's babies." Delia said proud to everyone and all cheered or cried tears of joy for their queen for being pregnant and was going to be a mother. Entei walked to Delia and nudged his head at her pregnant stomach, Delia bend down on her knees and kiss Entei on the lips and both of them while they are kissing wonders what the future will bring them and their children but what is another story.

The end

* * *

 **There you have it my friends. A Delia x Entei story. I hope some of you liked and will continue look for more of my stories. Once again hope you liked and remember everyone can make a story like this. Bye from old OneeyedHunter96**


End file.
